Emison- Through the Years
by xxfloralxx
Summary: A series of longish one shots of Emison's life through the years. I literally died of feels writing this. (It is AU)
1. First Meet

**Hey guys **** so don't worry or anything because I'm still continuing my other fanfic but, in the meantime, I wanted to write a little one shot thing so enjoy! (Yes, it is AU)**

_**First Met:**_

Newborns Alison DiLaurentis and Emily Fields laid in cribs right next to each other in the hospital. Their mothers, Pam Fields and Jessica DiLaurentis, were best friends all their lives and had decided to try to conceive their children at around the same time so that the girls, or boys, would grow up together just like they did. Alison had been born a week before with an umbilical cord wrapped around her neck, resulting in her stay at the hospital being extended. Emily had been born only 3 days earlier with no birth complications. As the infants laid side by side their parents watched from the other side of the large glass window separating the newborns from the outside world. Pam and Jessica immediately began shedding tears when they saw how their daughters had already begun to interact. Alison's deep blue eyes stayed glued to the crib beside her as little Emily struggled to stay awake. The girls' fathers shared a manly hug/back slap as all four parents watched proudly as their newborns had already begun to build a friendship.

Little did they know it would result in so much more.


	2. First Birthday

_**First Birthday:**_

Little Alison and Emily sat side by side in their highchairs as they took in the scene around them. There were toddlers and babies running around everywhere with parents running close behind. The entire party was a sight to behold. There was a giant bouncy house shaped like a princess castle, a pony giving out free rides, and a clown making balloon shapes and animals of all sorts. Though the décor and decorations were great, Ali and Emily were inevitably the center of attention. They had grown to be complete polar opposites so far, yet already they were the best of friends just like their parents had hoped. While Alison had blonde hair and blue eyes, Emily had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. While Ali was pale and sunburned at the drop of a hat, Emily was olive skinned and tanned beautifully in the summer. While Ali loved the color pink and all things dolls and dress up, Emily loved blue and all things muddy and sporty. They sat there in their party dresses, Ali's a shocking pink and Emily's a royal blue, eating cake with their hands. Suddenly, Alison shoved a handful of cake onto Emily's face, giggling like a maniac.

"Ali!" little Emily squealed, laughing.

This would be the first of many shared birthdays in the future.


	3. First Day of School

"Come on Ems, it's the first day of school!" an excited Alison squealed as she rushed around, stuffing things into her backpack. Since they lived right next door, Emily had spent the night at Ali's because she was very, _very_ nervous about the first day of kindergarten.

"I don't know Ali… aren't you scared?" a shy brunette asked as she padded into the kitchen. Their mothers had dressed them identically, the only thing dividing them being the color of their clothing and their completely opposite assets. They were both dressed in black jeans, but while Ali had a pale yellow top on, Emily had on one identical but in powder blue. Ali had powder blue Vans on while Emily had pale yellow. Each girl had a grey scarf around their neck and a black headband in their hair. Both mothers squealed in delight as they took what seemed like thousands of pictures of their adorable daughters, only stopping because of the honk of the school bus coming from the drive way. Alison quickly kissed her mother on the cheek, yelling an excited 'Goodbye!', as she bounded out the door. A not so excited Emily kissed her mother on the cheek, too, before trudging behind Alison.

"Emmy, come on! You're going to be late. The brunette ran quickly to board the bus, taking a seat by her best friend. No sooner had they pulled out of view of their houses did Emily burst into tears. Alison panicked slightly, immediately rushing to comfort her mermaid.

"Emmy what happened?" she asked soothingly.

"Ali I'm scared," the reply came in between quiet sobs, "What if no one likes me or I don't do good or-"

"Emmy stop," the blonde cut her off. "You are going to be fine. Did you forget we're in the same class? I'll be by your side the entire time and if anyone _dares_ to not like you, they're going to have to deal with my fist." She said quite seriously.

Emily knew she meant it, too. She gave a week smile as she sniffed and dried her eyes.

"There you go Emmy, you're going to do great," Alison whispered, planting a kiss on the brunette's cheek.

This would not be the last time she dried her Emmy's tears.


	4. First Date

_**First Date:**_

Alison sat on Emily's bed as she solemnly watched the 15 year old get ready for her first date. She had been asked to the movies by a boy named Ben and of course, Emily being sweet Emily, couldn't turn him down. She watched as the brunette curled her hair and paid a little extra attention to her makeup before preparing to head out the door. The blonde couldn't help but admire how nice Emily looked in her tight blue skinny jeans, black flats, and mint green t-shirt that hugged all the right places. She watched as her mermaid chose a grey and white polka dotted scarf and grabbed her _Rosewood High Swim Team _hoodie and stepped back to look in the mirror one last time.

"You look so beautiful Emmy," Ali said, trying to fight the hurt in her voice. She had no idea why she felt this way. Emily was her best friend, she should be happy for her… right?

"Thanks Ali," she said as the doorbell rang. "Guess that's him," she flashed a nervous smile. She came over to the bed and kissed Ali on the cheek before running downstairs to get the door. Alison came to the top of the stairs to watch as Emily bid goodbye to her mom and went out the door, holding his hand. Alison sighed as she came downstairs and sat on the sofa next to Mrs. Fields, burying her face into a pillow.

"It should be you, you know," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" Ali questioned, bringing her face up from the pillow.

"You heard me. How long are you and Emmy going to fight it? Ali, honey, you and Emmy were _made_ for each other. Ever since you two played "Mommy and Mommy" and raised your baby dolls together Jessica and I knew that you two were soulmates. Just embrace it," she said, smiling.

"I know Pam, but I don't know if Emily would ever want a relationship with me. What if it ruins our friendship?"

"Nothing could ever break you two. That is one thing I have always been and always will be certain of," she stated seriously.

"Can I spend the night here? I think I'm going to talk to her about it when she gets home."

"Absolutely sweetheart. But I don't think there'll be much to discuss. You know Emmy's heart has always been yours," she smiled brightly. Alison hugged her and thanked her as she retreated upstairs to wait in Emily's room for her.

She waited on her bed for what felt like hours until Emily came home. She rushed into her room and made a B-line for her bathroom.

"Hey Emmy how was-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw Emily sobbing on the bathroom floor. She threw down the copy of _Cosmo_ she was reading and rushed to sit on the floor beside her mermaid. She quickly gathered the brunette into her arms as she felt the sobs rack through her friend's body.

"Emmy, baby, please talk to me. Are you okay? Did he do something to you?" the only response she received was another sob as she continued holding Emily in her arms and rubbing soothing circles on her back. She looked up as Pam ran into the bedroom with a confused and worried look on her face. Alison just shrugged as her friends sobs began to quiet down. After Pam had left the room and Emily had calmed down enough to speak she pulled back and looked at Alison, her eyes swollen and red from crying.

"He tried to pressure me into sex, Ali. He got so mad when I refused and I ran home. I feel so bad Ali I-"

"Emily Fields don't you EVER feel bad for something like that. That bastard had no right to try to pressure you to do _anything_ you didn't want to do, much less get mad about it. I am going to personally put that son of a bitch in his place."

"I love you so much Ali," she whispered as the blonde held her against her chest, her loving grip on her mermaid never faltering.

"I love you too Emily." _Here goes nothing_. "As more than a friend." She held her breath as the brunette abruptly sat up and looked at her right in the eyes.

"Do you mean that Alison?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. She never called Alison by her full name unless she was upset or talking about something very serious.

"I have never been more serious about anything in my life. I am in love with you Emily Catherine Fields and I would love it if you would do me the honor of not only being my best friend, but of being my girlfriend?"

"Ali, what in the hell took you so long to realize it?" she asked, a wide grin breaking out across her tear stained face. "I am so in love with you Alison Lauren DiLaurentis. What finally made you realize it?"

"I've always know Em, but seeing you tonight getting all dressed up to go out with some guy, it hurt so badly. I talked to your mom about it and she was actually the one who pushed me to do it," she admitted sheepishly.

"My MOM?!" she exclaimed exasperated. "What did she say?"

"She told me that she and my mom knew we would end up together ever since we played "Mommy and Mommy" and raised all of our baby dolls together."

"We were pretty adorable she said, kissing my cheek. As much as I would love to continue this conversation, I'm exhausted, so can we go to bed?"

"Of course we can Emmy," Ali smiled.

They changed into their pajamas and crawled into Emily's bed, assuming their usual position with Emily as the little spoon and Ali's arms wrapped protectively around her from behind. As they drifted off to sleep, no one noticed Jessica and Pam standing in the doorway smiling at their daughters. Both moms were in agreement that there was no other soulmate that they would want either one of their daughters to have.


	5. First Kiss

**_First Kiss:_**

As their relationship progressed, Emily and Alison really didn't find anything to change. They still hung out just as much and talked just like they used to. There really was no difference… until the day of their annual family picnic. Every year in May their families would pack a huge picnic and drive down to the shore to spend the day talking, eating, and playing on the beach. It was an event that Emily and Alison looked forward to every year almost as much as they looked forward to Christmas. They practically exploded with excitement from the back seat as they drove east towards the beach, constantly sneaking anxious glances at one another. When they finally arrived, both girls flew out of the car and ran towards the beach as their parents laughed and began to unpack the trunk. When the adults had finally caught up with their squealing teenage daughters, they spread the blanket and set out the food as they watched their kids interact. They awed as Alison chased Emily around the beach, both girls clad in only bikinis. They watched in anticipation as Alison tripped and fell on top of Emily in the sand, pinning the brunette underneath her. The girls knew that their parents were their biggest supporters and completely adored their relationship, so they didn't mind showing affection towards each other in front of them. As far as their parents were concerned, though, the girls hadn't shared their first _real _kiss as a couple yet. Sure, they had given each other loving kisses on the cheek and forehead all their lives, but never before had they been intimate. The parents watched anxiously from the blanket atop the hill as Alison leaned down and connected their lips for the first time. Emily reached up and took Alison's head in her hands before deepening the kiss, fireworks radiating off them. They broke apart when loud screams, cheers, and whistles were heard from atop the grassy hill as their parents went ballistic. Alison buried her face in the crook of Emily's shoulder as she blushed madly and Emily giggled hysterically.

That would be the first of many kisses to come


	6. First Time

**_First Time:_**

Emily sat on the bed of their shared room in their parent's vacation house. Each year their families took a trip to Florida together for 3 weeks during the summer. It was a getaway that was greatly loved by all and this was the first year Emily and Alison were going as a couple. Their parents were in the basement/game room three floor down having drinks and playing friendly rounds of pool while they talked and laughed. Emily was waiting for Alison to get out of the shower so they could walk down the road to the ice cream shop on the corner. It was Emily's absolute favorite and she always convinced Ali to walk down there with her at least once each time they visited. She laid back against the pillows and scrolled through her phone as she waited for the blonde to emerge from the shower. After being picked up by Emily and her father and being thrown into the ocean just an hour prior she insisted she had to shower and wash the sand out of places where sand shouldn't be. Emily looked up after hearing the bathroom door close and her eyes widened when she saw the blonde beauty standing in front of her in nothing but a towel. Emily's eyes widened as she felt a sudden rush of heat wash over her body. She knew that this would happen between her Alison soon. She had seen it coming for weeks. Each time they made out it left her craving more and moments like this made her want to ravage the blonde completely. She decided that now was as good of a time as any to take that final step with the love of her life. She first slipped out of her denim shorts, leaving her only in a pair of lacy white panties that accentuated her tan perfectly and an oversized _Rosewood Sharks _muscle shirt that Alison had bought her for her first swim meet. She strode over to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her from behind. Alison jumped slightly at first, but immediately melted into her mermaid's touch.

"Did you know that you look really hot in a towel?" Emily whispered in her ear, her voice thick with desire. Alison felt a familiar tightening in her stomach and she heard the tone of Emily's voice, knowing it could only mean one thing.

"No I didn't, but thanks for telling me. I just might have to do it more often," she smirked.

Emily whirled Alison around in her arm so that she could kiss her lips. What started out gentle and soft became needy and passion filled. Emily's tongue traced Alison's bottom lip, the access she desired immediately bring granted. Alison moaned as the brunette's tongue explored the mouth that was all too familiar to her, though she never tired of it, and she was sure she never would. She felt Alison's hands go to the hem of her shirt, slowly inching their way up. Emily gasped as she felt Alison's thumbs trace circles around her bare nipples and dug her nails into the sides of the towel.

"You didn't even wear a bra… naughty girl," Alison purred, sending shockwaves through her mermaid.

"Only for you baby," Emily said between kisses.

"Emmy?" Alison said, breaking the kiss.

"Yeah Ali?" she asked, hoping the disappointment wasn't evident in her tone. The last thing she wanted was for Alison to stop her and say that they should wait, though he brunette was willing to wait for Alison forever and would never pressure her to do anything she wasn't ready for.

"I'm ready to take the next step with you," Alison said cautiously, hoping Emily felt the same. She remembered all too well what happened last time Emily was asked to have sex, though the blonde knew it was different between them. Far different.

"Me too Ali. I love you and there's no one I would rather take this step with than you," she said reassuringly. She picked Alison up bridal style and carried her to the bed where she gently laid her down.

"We'll take it slow okay," Emily said, a bit nervous about her first time with Alison. She had to make it perfect.

"Okay baby, I trust you Em," she said, kissing her mermaid gently.

Emily kissed Alison's lips for a while before slowly moving down her neck, leaving a trail of small love bites as she went. She found the blonde's pulse point and sucked gently on it before biting down and soothing it with her tongue. She kissed it gently before moving down to her girlfriend's collarbone, doing the same routine once more. Alison was already a shaking, moaning mess beneath her and Emily knew it wouldn't take much to make her blonde come undone. As her hands moved down to Alison's breasts, kneading them gently through the towel. She looked up into ocean blue eyes that were dark and clouded with lust. They reminded Emily of a storm at sea as the desire swirled through them like wild currents.

"May I?" she asked, motioning to the tied of the towel. Ali nodded her head fervently, knowing that once the towel came off there was no turning back. Emily undid the towel at a teasingly slow pace, wanting to take in every inch of her gorgeous girlfriend. She felt Alison's arousal wet on her knee that was between the blonde's thighs as she pulled the two halves of the towel apart. There, lying underneath her was undeniably, unarguably the most beautiful thing Emily had ever laid her eyes on. She looked her girlfriend over hungrily, drinking in every detail of her curves and every crevice of her skin. It wasn't until she felt Alison grinding down on her knee that the brunette was brought out of her thoughts and began paying attention to the blonde's body once again. She tenderly took one of her swollen nipples into her mouth as she rolled the other between her thumb and forefingers. She knew she had done something right because Ali's back arched up off the bed and she let out a guttural moan. Emily sucked and licked until she decided to be bold and bite down on the tender flesh. Alison gasped in pleasure at the sensations coursing through her body. Emily switched breasts and began paying attention to the blonde's left nipple.

"Oh Em..." she sighed as she began to grind into her mermaid's knee. "Emmy I need you baby."

That was all it took for Emily to discontinue her assault on the blonde's nipples and kiss her way down her toned, pale stomach. She could never deny Alison. She teasingly kissed and nipped at the inside of the blonde's thighs, placing her mouth everywhere except where Alison needed her. She bucked her hips up slightly, desperate to create some kind of friction, but Emily wouldn't have it. She slowly licked the crevices of Ali's thighs, stopping just short of her girlfriend's dripping heat.

"Please don't make me beg love," Ali pleaded, "I won't last much longer.

Emily decided to fulfill her girlfriend at last and give her center the attention it craved. She slowly licked up Alison's folds for the first time, earning an earth shattering moan fro, the shaking blonde above her.

"Ohhhhhh _Emmy…_" she sighed. Emily would be lying if she said she wasn't extremely turned on at the use of such a simple, innocent nickname of hers being used in such a deliciously erotic situation. She drove her tongue through the wet folds and began sucking a licking rapidly.

"Oh Emily dear God Emmy please do. Not. Stop." The blonde moaned helplessly above her, not caring if their parents could hear or not. Hell, knowing them, they would probably throw them a party.

The brunette dove her tongue in deeper, this time sucking harder and tweaking the blonde's nipples as she did so.

"Emmy baby I'm co- baby I'm… ahhhhhh..," she struggled to form coherent sentences, though Emily knew exactly what her girlfriends was saying. Adding more pressure in one final lick sent the blonde over the edge of ecstasy. She came hard, moaning and quivering underneath her mermaid as her first orgasm ever washed over her in seemingly endless waves. All the while she was moaning Emily's name and there was no doubt that their parents had heard. As Alison's movements seized and Emily withdrew her tongue, she leaned up and placed a loving kiss on her blonde's lips.

"Did I do okay?" Emily asked, smirking.

"Oh baby, you were better than okay," Alison mumbled, drifting off to sleep in Alison's arms. Suddenly Emily heard her phone chime from the bedside table. She reached over and read the text she had received from her dad.

_From Dad: Way to go Emmy!_

She blushed as her phone chime, receiving a text now from Mr. DiLaurentis.

_From Mr. D: Emily Fields, you are the only one with permission to do that to my daughter._

Emily blushed and buried her face in Ali's neck as they both fell asleep, completely drunk on the sense of protectiveness they found when in each other's arms.

That was the first night of many filled with passionate lovemaking.


	7. First Fight

_**First Fight:**_

Sure, they had plenty of fights before. When they were toddlers they fought over toys. When they were kids they fought over which T.V. show to watch. As preteens they squabbled over clothes and friends and magazines, but they had never had a fight like this. Their first real fight as a couple was shocking, and it scared Alison to the bone.

Alison laid on Emily's bed and looked at the clock, extremely angry. The time read 1:10 a.m. Emily was never out this late, her curfew was 12, and she never went out like that without Alison. As the blonde read through her magazine she heard the front door open and a wave of relief washed over her, quickly replaced by a fresh wave of anger. She stood at the top of the stairs as she watched a very inebriated Emily stagger her way up the stairs. When she saw Alison, her face broke out into a goofy grin.

"Hiii baaaby," she slurred, "I missssed you." She attempted to give Alison a slobbery kiss, but she wouldn't have anything to do with it.

She took Emily by the wrist and pulled her into her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and turned to face the brunette who had a confused look on her face.

"Emily where were you? You had me worried sick. Do you have ANY idea what time it is and how much I had to cover your ass? Emily I've never had to lie to your Mom before! And besides you knew I would be over tonight so why did you go out much less go out and get drunk? I just don't understand you sometimes Emily!" Alison ranted, exasperated.

"SHUT UP ALISON," Emily screamed. By now Emily's parents had called the DiLaurentises who came over immediately to see what was going on. All of the parents sat outside the bedroom door and gasped in unison when they heard Emily's declaration.

From inside the bedroom Alison took a step back, devastated by Emily's sudden outburst. Something was seriously wrong with her mermaid. She didn't speak like that to anyone, much less her girlfriend/ best friend of 17 years.

"Alison, did you ever stop and think maybe I had a reason for going out and getting trashed? You think I would just go do that for fun? Because I didn't, Alison. I had every reason to be hurt enough to drown my pain in vodka. So why don't you take a step back and evaluate what you did wrong before you start chastising me," she said, her voice much calmer, though she had begun to cry.

Alison stood there in shock, completely unaware of what she had done wrong. Was it something she said? She couldn't remember anything she had done to make the brunette so _angry._ They had always communicated when they felt that something was wrong… why was this any different?

"Emmy, please tell me what I did so I can fix it because I can't think of anything. Please baby you know I would never purposely hurt you."

"It's not what you did _Alison_ it's what you DIDN'T do that killed me."

By now Alison was completely confused. Had she forgotten a birthday? No, she couldn't. Had she forgotten an anniversary? No, of course not. She lived to celebrate anniversaries with Emily.

"Emmy what have I done?" she asked, her voice beginning to crack.

"You didn't say I love you Ali. You have NEVER gone a day without telling me you love me but today you barely even looked my way. And it's not just that! You barely even look at me anymore. You used to always sneak glances at me or catch my eye and blush but now you're always wrapped up in something else and, hell Alison,you haven't _touched _me in weeks. Am I not enough anymore? Do I not make you happy like I used to?" by now she was sobbing hysterically. Alison sank to her knees and crawled over to her crying mermaid and gathered her in her arms.

"Emily, you will always be enough for me. I could never imagine myself with anyone else, much less want to _be _with anyone else. You are the light of my life Emmy, and you always will be. I won't lie to you baby, there will come a day when I'll love another girl, but she'll be our daughter and we'll love her together. I could never stop wanting you or loving you and I am so, so sorry for ever making you think, even for a minute, that I would. Please forgive me Emmy because I am so in love with you." She felt the brunette's crying slow and pulled back to look into her eyes as she pulled her into a deep, passion filled kiss.

"You're right baby, I haven't been doing that enough lately," Alison admitted quietly.

"I love you so much Ali, I'm sorry I didn't just talk to you. It's just I got so afraid that I might lose you and I don't know if I could ever handle that. Being without you would end me Ali."

"Me too Emmy… so I guess our only option is to stay together forever," she said teasingly as she pressed a kiss to Emily's temple. She felt Emily's light laughter as she turned her around and kissed her full on the lips. It took only a moment for Alison to straddle Emily on the floor and begin kissing her mermaid with all of the passion she had felt she had been withholding these past few weeks.

"Let me show you how much I really love you, Princess," Alison purred into Emily's ear. Princess had become her go-to name for Emily whenever she wanted to show her just how much she really cared about her.

Upon hearing the small moans and gasps that had begun to emerge from a certain brown eyed girl's bedroom, the parents had retreated to the DiLaurentis household for the night, allowing their daughters to have some time alone to make up for their ugly fight. The girls spent the night pleasing their insatiable desires for each other. It's true what they say, the worst fights have the best make-ups.

This would be the first of many make-ups to come


	8. Graduation

_**Graduation:**_

Alison gave a nervous Emily's hand a squeeze as she watched her girlfriend flip through her notecards for the umpteenth time that week. Finally, after 12 grueling years of exams and studies, it was time for the two girls to graduate from Rosewood High School and attend college in the fall. The blonde looked at her beautiful girlfriend who was already dressed in her cap and gown and brought her hand to her lips for a reassuring kiss.

"Emmy, you're going to do great. I've heard you practice your speech a million times this week, I have the utmost faith in you."

"I know, Ali, but it has to be perfect. I'm valedictorian for a reason… I can't have a sucky speech," she said, laughing.

"I believe in you Emmy, you're amazing and intelligent and I know your speech is going to knock their socks off."

The brunette leaned into Alison, her breath hot on the blonde's earlobe. "If I do a really good job, can I knock more than just your socks off?" The sexual innuendo behind her voice was enough to make Alison shiver.

"Only if I get to do it back," she said teasingly, pulling her girlfriend into her lap.

Suddenly, the intercom crackled as the principal's voice came on over the PA.

_Would the graduates please report to their assigned seats on the lawn so we may begin our ceremony. Thank you and good luck class of 2015!_

Emily and Alison took their seats on the right next to each other. One of the benefits of having last names that began with letters close together in the alphabet was that they almost always got put next to each other. The brunette squeezed the blue eyed girl's hand gently as the principal began calling names of students to come and receive their diplomas.

_Jenny Caldwell_

_Marcus Celdman_

_Rachel Daniels_

_Ben Desmond_

_Alison DiLaurentis_

The blonde looked back at her girlfriend as she approached the stage to get her diploma. Her stomach buzzed excitedly as she strode across the stage, her navy blue robe flapping in the wind. Emily clapped and cheered along with their parents as the blonde shook the principal's hand and reached for her diploma. Emily was sure that she had never felt more proud of her girl than she did in that moment. As Alison took her seat next to Emily once more the brunette reached over and grabbed her face, pulling her into a chaste but loving kiss and Alison knew just how proud of her Emily was.

_Jordan Dorman_

_Jaden Dorman _

_Andrea Fiats_

_Emily Fields_

The blonde watched as her mermaid stood up and proudly made her way to the stage. She beamed and smiled devilishly when Emily walked across the stage. _Every graduation has to have a least one airhorn… right? _No sooner than Emily shook hands with the principal and reached for her diploma, Alison was out of her chair, her finger on the trigger of a _Superblow Airhorn!_ She pulled the trigger and everyone cheered as the noise filled the air around them, letting everyone know just how proud Ali was of her mermaid. Emily's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she suddenly became the center of attention once more. She hurried off the stage and took her seat next to Alison, smacking her playfully on the arm before kissing her on the lips. The ceremony was over all too soon and it was time for Emily's valedictorian speech. She nervously walked up to the stage and placed her notecards on the podium.

"Hello fellow Rosewood High Graduates and families. As your class valedictorian, I would like to say congratulations to each and every one of you, parents and students alike. High school is such a trying time for everyone and I'm proud to announce that we've made it through!" A small round of applause and cheers chorused throughout the crowd as the brunette resumed her speech. "We've pushed through 12 years of homework, studying, tests, exams, friendships, and relationships, and now we're finally here. We've been tested and tried by teachers and parents and soon it will be us doing the same to our children. We spend our entire childhood and adolescent years preparing for this day and now that it's finally here, it feels so surreal. We've made many friends, and some enemies, in our years here at Rosewood, and some of us have even been lucky enough to find our soulmates." She made eye contact with Alison who blushed furiously. "And as we separate this fall, moving on to find ourselves once again and build new lives, we can only hope that the friendships we've made here will live on and continue to grow. This is not the end, but the beginning. We're going to make new friends and new enemies. We're going to try new things and discontinue others. We'll out of love only to fall back in love. In my years here at Rosewood I've been lucky enough to find my soulmate walking the same halls as I did every day. If it weren't for my beautiful girlfriend Alison, I would not be where I am today. Ali, you continue to open my eyes to new things every day and you make me want to be a better person. There is no one I would rather have by my side than you, and I never want you to leave." She took a deep breath as she prepared for what she was about to do. She pulled out a black velvet box from her robe and leaned into the microphone, locking eyes with Alison. The blonde's hands flew to her mouth and tears prickled behind her eyes as she realized what Emily was about to do.

"Alison Lauren DiLaurentis… will you marry me?" she boomed into the microphone.

Then, Toby Cavanaugh, a good friend of Emily's, ran over to Alison and handed her a megaphone, his smile telling her exactly what to do with it. She stood up on her chair and put her lips to the megaphone shouting, "Yes Emily! Yes I'll marry you!" Then, the football team released confetti cannons as everyone screamed and cheered for Em and Ali. The brunette ran from the stage as she gathered her fiancé in her arms and showered her with passionate kisses.

It would prove to be a day that neither one of them forgot.


	9. Wedding Day

_**Wedding Day:**_

Emily stood in her dressing room, waiting eagerly for her mother to zip up the back of her wedding dress. It had been 5 years since Alison proposed and the couple was thriving, stronger than ever. They both decided they wanted to wait until they graduated college and had stable jobs before they set a wedding date. Now that Alison had a job as an art teacher at the local community college and Emily was a swim instructor at the YMCA. They decided to have their wedding on June 4 at the foot of the Eiffel Tower, somewhere they had both always dreamt of going. She felt her mother behind her as she zipped up the back of Emily's off the shoulder wedding dress. It was a beautiful design custom made by one of their good friends, Hanna Marin, whom they had met at college. She was a wedding dress designer –and a damned good one at that. The dress had a front laced with crystals and the back was short and tapered. Her mother then helped her situate the white crown of flowers in her hair that accentuated her dark hair and skin tone perfectly. Emily put on her deep red lipstick before putting the finishing touches on the rest of her makeup.

"Emmy, honey, you look even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined," her mom said, the urge to cry evident in her voice. "Jessica and I have been waiting for this day since the day you girls were born… I just can't believe it's finally here."

"Mom please don't cry! Then I'll cry and ruin my makeup and I have to be out there in 10 minutes. I can't wait to see Ali… I've really missed her." In respect of typical wedding tradition, Emily and Alison had agreed not to see each other in their dresses all day. Suddenly, there was an abrupt knock on the door. Her father stepped into the room, looking dapper in a crisp black tuxedo. "You ready Emmy?" he asked, the excitement evident in his voice.

"Yeah Dad, I really am," she smiled widely, eager to make her true love her wife forever, even though they were already married in their heads. They shared an apartment and had just put a down payment on their first house, which they planned to move into as soon as they returned from their honeymoon.

"Mom, I think I'm going to be sick," Alison said dramatically as she pulled up the zipper on the side of her dress. Like Emily's, her dress was also made by Hanna. Her dress was backless with a long, flowing back that would have to be held up by her mother when she walked down the aisle. The front was adorned in with pearl detailing and her hair had been waterfall braided, the band of her veil woven into it. She put on her light pink lip gloss that she knew drove Emily wild with desire. As she spit out the gum she was chewing and adjusted the garter on her thigh, her mother walked up beside her and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Alison, honey, you'll be fine. It's just Emmy," she said reassuringly.

"But that's just it Mom! It's _Emily_! She's my everything and this day has to be perfect for her… for us! Emily is the one person in this world whose opinion could cut me down or send me soaring through the clouds and the thought of possibly messing up this day for her terrifies me."

"Ali, the only possible way you could mess this day up for Emily is by not going out there at all. You two have practically been married since you were born! Now we're just… making things official, that's all," she said, lovingly rubbing her daughter's back. Just then her dad entered the room with her bouquet of blue and yellow flowers ready to go. "Ali, sweetie, it's time."

She took a deep breath and clutched the bouquet to her chest. _Calm down… it's just Emmy. The same Emmy you laid beside in the hospital before you even knew who she was and the same Emmy who has loved you ever since._ She linked her arm with her father's as they made their way to the aisle. As they reached the beginning of the carpet that was rolled out across the green grass, everyone stood from their lawn chairs and turned around to look at the gorgeous blonde haired bride. Alison look straight ahead of her as the music began to play. She felt the air dissipate from her lungs as she made eye contact with the brunette. Her heart swelled with love and pride as she began to make her way down the carpeted path. Her father gave her arm a loving squeeze as they approached the alter and went their separate ways; he to his seat and she to her pedestal. As she went up the two small steps, she saw tears glisten in Emily's eyes and felt them prick behind her own. She took her mermaid's hands and looked up into her chocolate brown eyes once more.

"Ali, baby, you look so beautiful," she said, her voice strained with the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You look even prettier Emmy… I can't believe the day is finally here," the blonde said, allowing a stray tear to fall down her cheek. Emily brought her thumb up to the pale skin and wiped it away.

"You girls ready?" the preacher asked, smiling.

"Yep," they replied in unison. Gazing lovingly into each other's eyes, they did as they were instructed by the preacher.

"Emily, repeat after me please. I Emily Fields,"

"I, Emily Fields"

"Take you, Alison DiLaurentis"

"Take you, Alison DiLaurentis," she was beginning to choke up.

"To be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, through good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Emily said, her quivering voice barely a whisper. The tears had begun to rapidly fall down her cheeks and she was glad that her time to speak had ended. Her eyes clouded over with pure adoration as she heard Alison return the same vows to her. They slipped their rings on each other's fingers and Emily took Ali's face in her hands.

"You may now kiss the-," Emily smashed her lips onto Ali's and kissed her passionately, sealing the deal.

"Bride…," the preacher finished, laughing. Pam ran up to the alter and quickly snapped a picture of the brides with her Nikon.

A picture is worth 1000 words.


	10. First Baby

**Update update UPDATE! Definitely not my best work but hope you guys enjoy **

Alison looked nervously at the clock. It felt like she had been waiting for Emily to get home from work for years. She looked down quickly at the test in her hand. She had stayed home from work today under the pretenses of feeling sick, which wasn't entirely untrue. Her morning sickness had gotten the best of her this morning and she couldn't wait to share the news with Emily. Since she had been feeling extra tired lately, she decided to lay down on the couch and take a power nap until her wife got back. Emily now worked at the Rosewood Police Department while Alison worked at an art gallery across town with her best friend Aria Fitz. Alison and Aria met at an art camp when they were 16 years old. Now here they were, 8 years later, and they were each pregnant with their first child. Aria was already pretty far along and found out last week that she and Ezra were having a boy. As she began to drift off to sleep she imagined what Emily's reaction would be. They had been married for 5 years but had dated for about 4. She pictured Emily swooping her up and showering her with kisses, blubbering about how excited she was to be a mom. Then she would take Alison to their bedroom and make love to her for the rest of the night. All too soon she slipped into unconsciousness and began to conjure up another scenario showing how Emily would take the news.

_Ali heard the door open as her wife arrived home from work. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked at the clock. 6:05. Emily was right on time, as usual. The blonde stretched as she threw the blanket off of her legs. _

"_Em?" she called, seeing as her wife had not yet entered the room to say hi to her._

"_Hey babe! Can you help me with the takeout?" the brunette poked her head in the doorframe, 2 big bags of Chinese food in her arms. Ali quickly got up and took one of the bags from her wife, who then let out a sigh of relief. As they grabbed plates and sat down, Alison couldn't help the wide smile that splayed across her face. Emily looked up, slurping a spoonful of soup as she slowly came to a stop when she met Alison's gaze._

"_Hello," she said skeptically._

"_Hi," her wife replied simply._

"_Ali… is there something you need to tell me?"_

"_Yes, actually, there is," she said, the pitch of her voice rising along with the anticipation._

"_Well are you going to tell me before you smile any bigger and your head explodes?" Emily giggles._

"_Em… I'm pregnant!"_

_Emily's face paled and her smile fell, confusing Alison. She remained silent as a panicked looked spread across her face. Finally she broke the silence._

"_You're what?" she asked, sounding slightly angered. She bean fisting the table cloth as a wide range of emotions crossed her face. Ones that even Alison couldn't decipher._

"_Em we're having a baby! Aren't you happy?" the blonde asked, her voice sounding smaller with each word._

"_Happy? HAPPY? Alison I don't want to be a mom! I am nowhere near ready to deal with this kind of commitment. How dare you do something this drastic without so much as discussing it with me? I don't want to be a parent in general, much less be a parent with you."_

"_Emily? What are you talking about?" Alison asked, her voice breaking, tears threatening to slip down her cheeks."_

"_You heard me loud and clear Alison. I don't want to have a child with you and I'm tired of being married to you. Goodbye Alison. Have a nice life." And with that Emily walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Alison leaped up from the table and ran after her wife. She yanked open the door and called out into the darkness._

"_EM! Emily please! Come back… please tell me what I did! I can't raise this baby without you! Emmy! Please!" she screamed, tears overflowing from her eyes, her voice cracking like a thousand clay pots being smashed by a hammer. Suddenly, she started shaking violently and heard someone yelling her name?_

"Alison! Ali, baby, please wake up!" A pair of tear-stained blue eyes shot open and Alison let out a gasp of relief at the sight that greeted her. Emily was straddling her on the couch, shaking her, desperately trying to wake her up.

"Oh my god Emmy," she managed to gasp out in a tone that was a mix between a shout and a sob. She launched herself forward and wrapped her arms around her wife's neck, pulling her impossibly close. Emily rubbed her back in attempt to soothe her wife as intense sobs racked the shorter girl's body.

"Ali baby," she whispered softly, "please tell me what's wrong baby. I got home and I heard you yelling my name a-and you were crying and screaming and thrashing and I couldn't get you to wake up and you were yelling something about a baby and I-I"

"Em I'm pregnant," Alison whispered, barely audible.

Emily shot up and looked her wife's face over for any sign that she might be joking. When saw that her wife's face was serious and solemn, her face broke into a wide grin. She took the blonde's face in her hands and lightly ran her thumbs down her cheeks.

"Ali are you serious?"

"Yeah Em… I'm totally serious. When you came home I was having a nightmare about how you would react when I told you… you said you didn't want to be a mom with me or be married to me and you… you walked out on me Em. I was devastated. Please don't leave me Emmy. Ever. I don't think I could handle it," Alison said, letting out one final sniffle. Emily pulled her closer and ran her hand up and down the soft skin of her wife's lower back.

"Ali, baby, I could never leave you. I love you so much… I could never bear to be without you. And as or the baby I AM SO FUCKING EXCTIED! ALI WE'RE GONNA BE PARENTS OF A BABY! ALI WE'RE GONNA BE MOMS AREN'T YOU SO FREAKING PUMPED! We have to pick out names and clothes and nursery wallpaper and a crib and toys and books and their outfit for the first day of school and her prom dress and-"

"Em baby slow down! I'm not even 2 months along," Ali laughed, cutting off Emily. "Wait, Em, did you just say she?"

"Yeah… I guess I did. It's going to be a girl. I can just feel it Ali. I've never felt so certain about anything before."

"Oh, really? Never?" the blonde asked, smirking at her wife, whose eyes were big and glazed over with sheer adrenaline. Alison couldn't possibly be happier with her life. She and her wife were happily married, had a beautiful home, had great friends, and were on their way to having their first baby. Emily wrapped her arms around Ali's waist and pulled her close before pressing a lingering kiss to her lips.

"Well, except you and me baby." The brunette said, sighing contentedly.

"That's all I needed to hear."


	11. Oh, The Pain

**Hey guys! I'm officially home for the summer so expect a lot of update on ALL of my fanfics! Enjoy! (fair warning: this chapter has a lot of language in it so be prepared) As always please review! It means the world to me :)**

_**Oh, The Pain:**_

Alison ran her fingers gently through Emily's thick brown locks. She used her free arm to reach behind her and feel around for her phone. When she finally grabbed it, the time read 1:39 A.M. She winced as she felt the baby kick from inside her stomach. Here she was, 9 months pregnant, lying in bed watching her amazing wife sleep cuddled up against her, and yet she was anxious beyond belief. She hadn't gotten a solid night's sleep in about a week and a half and she was beyond the point of over exhaustion. The baby had been kicking relentlessly for the past week, but something about today had felt different. Her stomach seemed heavier and the kicks seemed harder. The only position she could rest on was her back (which was completely uncomfortable), and she kept switching back and forth between Artic cold and hellfire hot. Suddenly, she felt a sharp kick right in the lower portion of her stomach. Before she could stop herself, she bolted upwards and clutched her waist, jarring Emily awake and throwing her off of her in the process.

"Ali are you okay?" Emily asked frantically, her voice thick with sleep and obviously startled.

"Emmy I'm so sorry. She just won't stop kicking and I can't get comfortable enough to sleep! Maybe if she would just calm down for 10 minutes I could get comfortable enough to sleep."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" the brunette asked, a warm smile plastered on her blatantly tired face. Alison smiled weakly at her. Emily had been working double shifts down at the station since Alison was currently not working, and she had been extremely tired lately. On top of working 6 a.m.- 5 . every day at the least, she also had to come home and take care of a moody, hormonal, emotional wife who was also sleep deprived. Needless to say, that did not make for a very happy Alison or Emily. But, Emily was still the same sweet, loving Emily that she had been since birth and would always opt to put her wife's needs before her own.

"Em you need your rest. I can manage," the blonde smiled tiredly, placing a gentle kiss onto her wife's lips.

"Ali you're carrying our daughter in your stomach! The least I can do is try and help you get a few hours of sleep," Emily chuckled and rolled over on her side so that her mouth was right beside Alison's stomach. She gently lifted up the blonde's t-shirt and pressed a gentle kiss to her swollen stomach. The baby kicked once more and Alison shot up, grunting. Emily slowly guided her back down and watched as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Hi baby girl," she whispered, rubbing her thumb gently in circles, "How's my love doing tonight hmm? You're giving your Mommy's patience a run for its money," she laughed breathily and glanced up at Alison, who was staring down at her with an impeccable amount of love and adoration written across her face.

"Mommy and I love you some much princess. I can't wait until you come out here so we can meet you. We've got your nursery all picked out. Your room is light purple with yellow accents and it's so pretty. I decorated it m'self," Emily yawned, starting to drift off into sleep once more. The baby had calmed down considerably and Alison had already slipped into unconsciousness, but not before a few stray tears had slipped down her cheeks. Emily and Alison's breathing turned shallow and even as sleep gradually overtook their bodies. Alison had her hand resting on Emily's forehead lovingly. 'She is going to make the best mom ever…' Ali thought subconsciously as she finally surrendered to sleep.

"Holy fucking shit," Alison gasped as she shot up for the second time that night. She clutched her stomach tightly as Emily fumbled for the lamp on the bedside table. She flicked it on and was met with the panicked face of an extremely pale Alison.

"Em…" the blonde said, her voice quiet and laced with a forced sense of confidence.

"Ali what's wrong? Is she kicking again?" Emily asked frantically.

"Em my water just broke," Alison said, her voice now shaky.

"Oh shit!" Emily yelled as she threw off the covers a leaped off of the bed. She ran around the room throwing on a pair of blue flannel pajama pants over her boy shorts and exchanging a ratty wife-beater for a grey t-shirt. She grabbed their designated hospital bag and threw it over their shoulder.

"Ali, I've never been so happy to encounter your obsessive organizational skills," Emily said, smiling as she picked Alison up off of the bed bridal style. A few weeks ago Alison had packed a bag with everything that they would need to spend a night or two at the hospital when the baby was born. Alison knew that her wife would be a nervous wreck and wanted to make things just a tad bit calmer for her. The bag had Emily's favorite skinny jeans, Rosewood PD hoodie, and Rosewood Sharks t-shirt. It also had a phone charger, Emily's favorite throw blanket, and a bag of gummy bears. Gummy bears were Emily's favorite junk food and always calmed her nerves (and God knows the brunette would need all the help she could get.)

Emily opened the passenger side door of the car and set Alison down as gently as possible.

"Em I can walk," Alison said with an annoyed tone.

"Alison Lauren Fields you are in labor! I'll be damned if I let you or set foot on the ground until our child is out safe and you are both happy and healthy." Emily ranted as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She ran to the driver's seat and after checking 1,000 times to make sure Alison was okay and they had everything they needed, sped off to the hospital.

"Ow ow ow OW," Alison groaned, gripping the arms of her chair so tightly that her knuckles turned a ghostly white.

"Just breathe baby, breathe. Remember what the birthing coach taught you," the brunette said soothingly. She took one hand off of the steering wheel and placed it reassuringly on Alison's thigh.

"Fuck the birthing coach, damn it, I'm in a lot of fucking pain! Ah!" she groaned, slamming her head back on the headrest in agony.

"Just hold on Ali we'll be there in 5 minutes. Oh my god I have to call Hanna!"

Hanna was Emily's police partner Caleb's wife. She and Alison met Hanna at the annual company cook out about 3 years ago. They had instantly clicked and quickly became the best of friends.

"Em?" asked a groggy Hanna on the other end of the line, "Do you have any idea what time it is? I need my beauty-"

"Ali's in labor!" the brunette cut her off, knowing how she could ramble on for hours about her 'beauty sleep'.

"Emily Fields you better not be fucking with me."

"Language Hanna!" Emily scolded her halfheartedly. She knew all too well that her best friend's sailor mouth could not be controlled.

"Oh what? I bet Ali is cussing her pretty little head off right now!" Hanna defended.

"Damn right!" the other blonde yelled loud enough for Hanna to hear.

"See! I bet you don't tell her to watch her mouth!" Emily could practically hear Hanna's pout through the phone.

"We both know if I did she would skin me alive!" and it was true.

"Hey I am not like that!" Alison defended, "I love your sailor mouth. Especially in bed!" she said loud enough for Hanna to hear. Emily blushed deeply and glared at her, wondering how she could still find the strength to torture Hanna even when she was in labor.

Hanna made an elaborate gagging noise, causing Emily to roll her eyes, "Okay I'm hanging up now. Tell your horny ass wife to keep it in her pants. I'll be there in 10," and the line went dead. Emily chuckled and pulled up to the ER entrance of the hospital.

"Okay baby I'm going to go get some help and a wheelchair okay?" she leaned over and kissed Alison's head.

"Please hurry Em. I don't know how much longer she's willing to wait," the blonde said through gritted teeth.

oO0Oo

_**3 Hours Later:**_

"EMILY FIELDS I HATE YOUR FUCKING GUTS!" Alison screamed as she lurched off of the hospital bed for what seems like the millionth time that night as she entered another contraction. So far everything was going really well. Hanna had gotten there shortly after they arrived and she and Emily changed into their scrubs so they could be in there to help keep Alison calm. Hanna had done fairly well, until it was time to start pushing. She made the mistake of leaning over the doctor's shoulders to look and ran out of the room screaming. Emily found it hilarious. She had never seen the blonde run so fast in her life.

Alison had been doing fairly well, too. She had gone through all of the stages the birthing coach said she most likely would.

_**Stage 1- About 45 Minutes In"**_

"_This is so nice Emmy! I can't believe everyone says childbirth is painful, this is so easy," Alison giggled. The doctors had given her 2 epidural shots and Alison had flown straight to cloud 9. Hanna was laughing her ass off at any and everything coming out of the blonde's mouth- mostly because everything she said was something that embarrassed the hell out of Emily. The brunette just held her hand and smiled at her, praying that she was like this the entire time_

"_Okay Alison, so far everything is coming along great! The baby's heartrate is normal as is yours and you're 8 centimeters dilated. We should be able to start pushing in just a few hours. I'll be back in a little while to check on your progress," the doctor said, smiling at Alison, who just stared at Emily with a day-dreamy look on her face._

"_Heeeeeeeeey Emmy?" Alison sing-songed once the doctor had left the room._

"_Heeeeeeeeeey what?" Emily sang back, loving this hilarious version of Alison._

"_Can I ask you something baby?" the blonde cooed, barely able to talk through her giggles._

_Emily giggled and nodded, placing a loving kiss on Alison's cheek. Alison motioned for her to come closer so she could whisper in her ear. Emily bent down and leaned into Alison's mouth, making eye contact with Hanna who was desperately trying to hold back her laughter._

"_Can I touch your boobs?" Alison "whispered" causing Hanna to lose it and Emily to blush red and jump back in shock. Alison giggled uncontrollably and Emily dropped her head into her hands. This was going to be a long night._

oO0Oo

Unfortunately that stage had only lasted for about an hour and a half until Alison's senses were overcome with pain and agony. She squeezed onto Emily's hand tightly, moaning and groaning loudly in discomfort.

"EMILY FIELDS YOU ARE HAVING THE NEXT ONE," she cried out, gripping onto the brunette's hand for dear life as she pushed. Emily couldn't help but see the humor in the situation. She laughed lightly, earning a death glare from her wife. She quickly shut up and looked away so she wouldn't be tempted to laugh anymore.

"UGH OW OW OW OW OW," Alison yelled as the doctors guided her through her next contraction. After it was over she dropped back onto her pillows in relief, reveling in the few calm moments she had until the next contraction hit. The peace didn't last long, though, and once again she was up off of the pillows, yelling, taking all of her pain out on Emily.

"EMILY FIELDS I HATE YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Emily knew she didn't mean what she said and couldn't help but laugh.

"Ali you know I didn't actually 'do' anything to you," she giggled.

"Still you wanted kids!" she groaned. Suddenly, a new pain rushed through her body causing her to jerk. Emily stood quickly and looked over her wife, panicked that something was wrong.

"It's okay, you're alright Alison. She's crowning! About 10 more minutes of intense pushing so get ready," the doctor said, putting on a fresh pair of gloves.

"Oh shit shit shit," Alison screamed, falling back onto the hospital bed. Emily squeezed her hand and brought it up to her lips, placing a tender kiss on it. Suddenly, a sharp cry pierced the room. Alison's eyes flew open and Emily was sure she felt her heart stop. The brunette flew out of the chair and tentatively looked over the doctor's shoulder. There was the tiny head of her perfect daughter, about to make her way into the world. Emily looked up at Alison and locked brown eyes with blue ones. Emily smiled and tears welled up in her eyes. She went over to the blonde and kissed her full on the mouth.

"Okay Alison one more push should do it!" the doctor exclaimed.

"Come on Ali, baby, just one more and we can hold her. This is everything we've been waiting for!" Emily said excitedly, although inside she was a nervous wreck. In just a few moments their lives were going to change forever. Emily couldn't be happier. The sound of a screaming Alison broke her from her thoughts and the sound of crying filled the room. Emily looked over and saw the doctors holding a small baby and cutting her umbilical cord. Emily's hand flew to her mouth and tears flowed freely down her cheeks. The nurse motioned for Emily to follow her back so they could clean her off and the other nurses tended to Alison.

Once the baby was cleaned off, Emily wrapped her in a pink blanket that she and Alison had brought with them and fitted a tiny pink cap on her head. She had dark hair like Emily and ocean blue eyes like Alison. Emily picked her up and brought her close to her chest. She sobbed and made her way into the room where Alison was recovering. The blonde was fidgeting in her chair and immediately teared up at the sight of Emily holding their daughter. Emily came over and sat on the bed beside Alison, handing her their daughter in the process. She immediately missed the warmth of having a baby against her chest, but was immediately rewarded with the sight of Alison pressing gentle kisses to her daughter's forehead.

"Hi baby," the blonde whispered, bringing her even closer in her arms, "I'm your Mommy." Tears started cascading down Alison's cheeks, causing the same to happen to Emily.

"I'm your Mama baby girl," the brunette said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Alison's temple. Emily slipped her pointer finger into the tiny hand of her daughter and was rewarded with a firm grasp that never faltered. Emily pressed a soft kiss to her baby's knuckled before getting up on the bud fully and laying down next to Alison. She cuddled into the blonde's side and watched her gaze lovingly at their daughter.

"Em what are we going to name her?"

"Karma," she said without thinking twice.

"I love it. She looks like a Karma," the blonde said, running her thumb softly down their daughter's cheek.

"Then it's settled. She'll be Karma Hanna Fields," Emily leaned over to Alison and sealed it with a kiss. Karma's cries broke them apart though and they both locked eyes and laughed.

"Guess we better get used to that," Alison said rolling her eyes.

Emily knew she wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
